Fist Full of Warrants
by TheImpossibleGirl30
Summary: Team Awesome Force receive a level 3 Warrant for a space pirate called Jayne Cobb. They locate the spaceship Serenity but before they can transport Jayne back to the Quad/Core mayhem ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Killjoys or Firefly.**

The Universe is big, but it depends on who you ask as to what it is called, some explorers call it 'The J", others call it the 'Verse'. But all agree that at its core, there is one planet that is orbited by 3 small moons, called "The Quad." Qresh is the planet, made for the rich and powerful leaders, called the Nine; the three moons are known as Leith, for the farmers and middle class citizens of the Quad, Westerly for the working classes and Arklyn no one currently inhabits it, it is known as the dead planet. The Nine oversee the Company, who are the rulers of the Quad, while the Alliance is their military body determined to take down pirates. There are several border planets and moons that are on the Rim on the Verse. These are home to pirates and those that either lost their money or family connections for life on the Central Planets. This is their story.

-o0o-

 _Serenity_ was a beauty to fly. She was not the fastest nor the prettiest ship out there on the edge of the Verse, but she was reliable and loved. The nine members of the crew had just been through an ordeal, in which the youngest crew member had been the one to save the ship and crew from a bounty hunter, who was in pursuit of both her and her older brother Simon. All other members, stronger and braver, were trapped in their sleeping quarters. River Tam was a fugitive of the Company, along with her brother Simon, who had kidnapped or rescued her, depending on who's perspective you see it from, from a Company-run genius school called Prodigy. This school played with the children's minds and experimented with them to make them smarter and/or more obedient. They had run in to Captain Malcolm Reynolds and Serenity back on Persephone where they were picked as passengers aboard the humble vessel. Simon being a doctor was welcomed as part of the crew, and River stayed with him, as a fugitive, as that was easier.

River was wary of one of the crew members, Jayne Cobb, as he was not to be trusted he had already tried to turn her and her brother in once before. Jayne, on the other hand, feared River and her brother. They were unpredictable. Inara, kept mainly to her shuttle scanning through the many contacts she had, in hopes that one might be close by that she could service. Inara had a love-hate relationship with Mal, she did not dislike Mal, but he had his asshole moments, most of the time though, he was genuinely a nice guy that cared for all his crewmates. Kaylee was the engineer, tending to _Serenity_ 's beating heart. Shepherd Book was the ship's preacher, he was fine if he kept his teachings from Mal, and his bible from River. Zoe and Wash were husband and wife, but Wash did not like her and Mal being old war buddies, there were many times that he was a little out of his depth in their conversations.

-o0o-

 _Day 1 - Serenity_

The crew of Serenity were all at their daily chores: Shepherd and Jayne were in the cargo bay, they had set up a few pieces of gym equipment, including a bench press. The two men were spotting each other. Inara and Kaylee were in Inara's shuttle, Kaylee was learning the ways of beauty and River and Simon were chatting in their room. Wash, Zoe and Mal were all on the bridge, relieving old war stories, when all of a sudden the console lit up.

The three all turned to look at the console, it was flashing colours. 'Red, Green, Blue.' The screen lit up, it was blurry black and white stripes moving too fast to catch with the naked eye.

"I think someone is trying to hail us Captain? What do you want to do?" Wash spoke.

Mal, who was very busy trying to get the screen to show a picture of the other ship, turned to face Wash, "Let's answer it. What's the worst that could happen?" Mal pressed the red answer button, and awaited the screen to unblur.

-o0o-

 _Day 1 - Lucy_

The ship was a black, more modern ship, it was owned by Dutch, a level 5 Killjoy, who had a mysterious and dangerous past. She had owned this ship for the past 7 years, but 5 years ago it had almost been taken from her by her now partner, Johnny Jacqobis. She had trained him as a killjoy, but he had only made it to level 3, mainly due to his brains, and not so much his brawn. They had met Johnny's older brother, Da'vin on an unsanctioned kill warrant, that John had taken under Dutch's name and badge. The three had been the best of partners since. I say best of, they have had many hiccups along the way.

Dutch was sitting at the helm, she had one eye on the monitor screens, watching her partners sparring each other. She secretly was taking bets.

'Hmm… Johnny got the brains and speed, but Dav got the strength. No offence to Johnny but I think Dav will kick his butt.'

She was also keeping an eye on the other screen, as she had just hailed a Class 5 Starship, for an active warrant.

"Dutch, that ship has just accepted our hail. Comms are linked" Lucy, the ship's AI informed her.

"Thank you Lucy. Open them up."

Dutch sat up straight and tried to look as intimidating as possible, as three faces popped onto the screen in front of her, two men and a woman.

"Hello, my name is Dutch, I am a Reclamation Agent. I have a Level 2 warrant for a space pirate named Jayne Cobb, and our sources have traced him to this ship, please let us board to retrieve our man and no one else will be harmed. Fail to do so, and you will unleash hell. Thank you."

Lucy, relay that message to Johnny and Dav please and tell them to stop play fighting and get ready for work."

"Aye, aye Dutch."

-o0o-

Mal looked angry. "What has Jayne gone and done now? Wash, we better let them board, it looks like their ships a mighty fancier than ours, and probably has guns trained on us too." He picks up the intercom. "All crew to the cargo bay. We are being hailed to stop and Jayne, what in the gorram did you do?"

-o0o-

The Cargo bay of the killjoys ship, was messy. There were tables and boxes stacked up against the main walls, tables were filled with guns, grenades etc. In the middle of the room was a large Dojo mat, and two men were currently fighting on it. Johnny Jaqobis and his brother Dav'in, were from a small planet on the outer rim of the 'Verse, but had found their own way to the Quad. Johnny was the smarter, younger and shorter brother, while Dav'in was the older, stronger, bulker brother. But both were locked in a draw battle. Johnny was bent over, hans were clutching his knees in a state of fatigue. He knew he was making his brother tired, but it was affecting him too. He was panting hard but managed to get out the words "It's a draw bro" Standing up straight he held out his right hand expecting a handshake. Da'vin reached out his right hand and the two shook hands to signal the end of the sparring.

Lucy's voice came over the intercom, as the men stood up "Dav'in, John, Dutch told me to tell you to meet her in the cargo bay, all ready or the warrant, the ship is letting us board."

"Thank you Lucy" both men spoke in unison.

They wandered off to their rooms to get changed and grab their holsters and guns, given to all killjoys as they are instated into the RAC.

Ten minutes later the two brothers emerged from the sleeping rooms into the cargo bay. Dutch was already waiting for them. She was dressed in tight fitting black pants, a gun strapped to her right thigh and a tight fitting dark blue leather jacket. Half of her hair was in two braids down the left side of the head, while the other half flowed freely out behind her. She looked every part the bounty hunter.

"It's about time boys. How long does it take you to get ready?"

Johnny made a face at Dutch, while Da'vin spoke "well we were sparring in here, would you have preferred us to be sweaty?" Johnny nodded. Both boys were in black cargo pants with guns strapped to their right thighs as well. Da'vin had a very dark blue leather jacket on and zipped up to the top tight. While Johnny opted for a black leather jacket. Both brothers also carried the same machine gun rifles, in case of any problems.

Dutch looked to both boys and made a 'ergh' face. It was one of disgust. "Okay then boys, let's get this done." She hit the release lock on the cargo bay door. "Luce, you have locked an air bridge between the two ships, right?"

"Affirmative Dutch. Air bridge locked."

The three killjoys walked purposefully through the open cargo door through to the other ship.

As they reached the other ship's cargo bay door, it opened automatically. A sort of green, gray light filled the room. On first glance, it was not the prettiest ship the killjoys had seen, or boarded, but it looked practical. The room opened up to a large hanger space, with metal railings above, and two staircases on either side, in front of the staircases, there the crew stood.

Dutch recognised three of the crew, from the monitor screen, but from her research she knew all their names. Captain Mal Reynolds, war veteran and a supporter of the Independents. 'Brave' thought Dutch.

"Welcome aboard Serenity." Mal chorused to the killjoys.

"Thankyou. So which one of you is Jayne Cobb?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Killjoys or Firefly_**

 _Last time:_

 _Dutch recognised three of the crew, from the monitor screen, but from her research she knew all their names. Captain Mal Reynolds, war veteran and a supporter of the Independents. 'Brave' thought Dutch._

 _"_ _Welcome aboard Serenity." Mal chorused to the killjoys._

 _"_ _Thankyou. So, which one of you is Jayne Cobb?"_

…

 _Day 1 - Serenity_

No one moved. The cargo bay of Serenity was so silent, you could hear a bullet drop. The crew of Serenity were not keen to advertise who was who.

Johnny and Dav sighed. Both brothers turned to look one another, nodding slightly and tightened their grip on the machine guns they were holding.

Dutch was standing directly in front of her partners, having realised that this may be more difficult than first thought, they surrendered their ship easily, but not the crew member. She knew that if things turned nasty, she need to protect the crew from her partners, she knew Johnny won't shoot to kill, but Dav was another story. Having been in the army and had his mind altered by a crazy Company Doctor, she still could not fully trust him.

Dutch raised her hands, palming facing the crew of Serenity, both Johnny and Dav knew she was trying to say. It meant 'don't worry, hold down your weapons.'

"Crew of the Serenity, please do not hide Jayne Cobb from us, we have an active level 3 Warrant and will use force if necessary" She nodded at her partners' guns. "See my partners' guns? Please do not give them an excuse to use them."

All crew members remained quiet, they shot glances to the big, muscular man in the olive t-shirt and brown combat pants. Dutch noticing their eyelines, she realised who they were looking at. Jayne Cobb realised he was noticed and stepped forward. He stuttered before revealing his next words

"What… what… what… what in the gorram am I wanted for?"

Johnny, who was holding his gun in the left hand, reached his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a small communication device. He managed a weak smile, having discovered the item in his pocket, he pulled it out and pressed his thumb to the top right-hand corner. The device suddenly lit up. Johnny pressed his fingers to the device and for a brief second, he glanced up at the crew and noticed the woman in the olive-green overalls with a teddy bear patched on the leg and a pink long floral shirt staring at him. Johnny smiled back, and immediately the woman turned red, blushed and looked away.

The device lit up as Johnny pressed his thumb to the bottom right-hand corner. It showed the most recent warrant that the killjoys were assigned. It displayed a head shot of Jayne in the Centre, with level 3 above and the name Jayne Cobb underneath. Johnny pushed the corner a few more times and it revealed the reason for the warrant. He chuckled to himself before announcing it to the group.

"Jayne Cobb, you are being detained for the breaking, entering and theft of one Callahan Fullbore Autolock shot gun from the Company armory on Quesh, 2 years ago. Do you remember now?"

Mal realised that the shotgun that Jayne was accused of stealing. The Callahan Fullbore Autolock was the gun that he had almost received as a trade item for this now ex-wife. The psychotic red head was it Bridget or Yolanda or something. Mal was fuming. Basically, if he was in a cartoon, there would be smoke rising from his ears. He could go off at Jayne, as a matter of fact, he wanted to.

Mal angrily turned around to face Jayne and spoke while spitting "Jayne, _Laik ah Som Bo dee_ , you were going to trade me a shotgun that had been stolen. Why?"

Jayne was taken aback. He managed to compose himself from Mal's accusation and spoke "Yes Mal, I did. It needed to be liberated from a dusty basement and I think it has saved our lives since then, right?"

Mal sighed. He knew it had saved the ship and the lives of his crew. But he was still fuming. Dutch decided to step in before Jayne ended up on the ground from a wild fist. "So, Jayne?" Dutch said as her finger was pointed towards Jayne. "Since this warrant requires both you and the shotgun. Where is the gun?"

"It's in my sleeping chambers."

Dutch started to move towards the crew. "Okay then, you and I will go get this weapon. While my trigger-happy boys here, will look after the rest of the crew. In case you think of overpowering me, trust me; DON'T."

Mal grumbled. "Jayne, you better do what your _Fakig_ told. I am not having one of my crew injured because of your past mistakes. Go get Vera."

Jayne nodded. He and Dutch wandered off to the cargo bay, up the metal stairs and out of sight towards the sleeping quarters. As they left all the other crew members present gave a sigh of relief.

…

Meanwhile, the killjoys and the crew of the Serenity had relaxed slightly. The brothers lowered their weapons slightly and kept their little fingers above the trigger guard. Johnny walked over towards the red-haired man, wearing an open Hawaiian collared shirt.

"Hey guys, sorry for the intrusion. You have a lovely ship. what's the engines and power like?" Wash beamed, he was excited to have someone asking about the engines of Serenity. He was in his element. Johnny was fascinated with ships, so much so that he had stolen a few in his younger years. He first met Dutch actually, by trying to steal Lucy from her and she responded by nearly shooting him. He used to brag to her, that his good looks and humour helped him survive. But she denies it completely and tries to change the topic.

Zoe, although she loved her husband, got bored quite quickly of listening to these two nerds talk about their engines and moved towards Inara and Kaylee. The three women were furthest away from the group, discussing the newcomers. "Girl talk is better than ship talk, any day" Zoe whispered to the girls.

Simon and Book were leaning against a couple of stacked metal boxes whispering to each other quietly.

Mal and Da'vin, on the other hand, had not moved. Both men were old army soldiers and did not trust easily. Dav's rifle, although it was pointing towards the metal grills on the floor, his finger was still on the trigger. He did not trust nor like this Captain. Mal was in a similar mindset, his right hand was hovering over his gun that was hoisted on his right hip.

 **thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for not posting sooner, I have recently moved states and slowly getting used to a new city and job.**


End file.
